Gakupo's Struggle
by Ditsie-chan
Summary: Gakupo's happy with Kaito being his and his only. Of course, the tender kisses, the prolong hugs and other... 'intimate' affection obviously proves that they're together and happy like that. However, when Gakupo's ex-boyfriend comes along into the picture and the new Vocaloid, Gumi, has her eyes on his rightful belonging, will Gakupo be able to keep Kaito for himself? REWRITE!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so, um, here's this old story if mine, Gakupo's struggleeee so yeah. I'm gonna skip a lot of irrelevant parts, and just keep the important ones or really funny ones LOL. Vana can make notes on my stories if she wants to, since she's the person I email them to OWQ and she uploads them, she can do whatever she wants. Hear that, Vana? hehe, love you!**

**Sorry I haven't been writing a lot, Vana. I know I told you I was taking a small break, but it's longer than I expected. I'll get straight on our collab again I promise! I don't break promises unless absolutely necessary, so yeah. I promise. OWQ**

**So anyways, here's... my epic fail. OAQ**

**Vana: **Vana wrote the summary uguuuu -rubs in face- Sorry, I bet you guys don't even care. Frankly, I shouldn't even be writing here even though Ditsie lets me write whatever the fuck I want, so I should go... And write _my _stories. I'm gonna try write as much GakuKai fics as possible, so for now on, enjoy Ditsie's rewritten story while Vana wastes her life. kthxbye

* * *

"Hi there!" A smile quickly flashed across the girl's face, her viridescent hair slightly shining from the light of the room the recently entered. The other Vocaloids smiled back at her, but something else caught her attention. Glancing swiftly at the blue-haired male sitting on the couch in front of her, her smile changed to form an evil-looking grin, making him stiffen a bit. "My name is Megpoid, Gumi. It's... so nice to meet you all."

"Yeah, uh, I'm Kaito," Kaito immediately looked away, thinking about how creepy the new-girl looked. She wasn't an ugly girl, no, not bad-looking. It was the face then that she was making at him that just wasn't right. He felt uncomfortable with her eyes on him.

And he couldn't stop thinking about his boyfriend. It was raining outside... How long would he take?

"Hey!" One of the small, blonde twins suddenly jumped in, "I'm Len, but you probably already know that, cause I'm famous!" Oh god, that kid was so full of himself. Yes, they were all famous at the time, but Len... was sorta over-the-top about it.

But in return, her earned a small giggle from Gumi as her slightly crazy looked faded, and she put on a nicer smile again.

"Ha, yeah. You're one of the most popular along with your sister... I honestly don't think the other Vocaloids get the acknowledgement they deserve-"

"You're hot." Len interrupted her, a slightly crazy look on his face as he stared at her, tracing his eyes up and down her body. Gumi was amused by the fact that a fourteen year-old had said that to her.

"And you're cute." She smiled again as the young boy's face lost it's crazy look and suddenly he pouted, as Gumi raised her hand to his cheek and squeezed it, "Like a little baby!"

Even hearing that, Len blushed before swatting Gumi's hand from his face. "I'm not a baby! I-I'm grown..."

Ignoring the small boy's words, Gumi noticed that there was someone missing from the usual group of Vocaloids she should've been seeing. She then turned her attention to Meiko and asked, "Where's Gakupo?"

Hearing the name, Kaito jumped a little and shot his gaze to the front door right as it opened. Was that Gakupo? Was he finally home?

Sure enough, the purple-haired man quickly walked into the room holding heavy-looking bags in his hands. His long locks were wet from the rain, but Kaito paid no attention to _him_. When Kaito saw the bags in his hands, he shot straight up from the couch and ran over, grabbing the bags before yelling, "Why did it take you so long!?"

"There was an accident so it caused traffic. You have your ice-cream now, are you happy?" Kaito shot Gakupo a glare, catching that hint of attitude in Gakupo's voice that he didn't like.

"Yes, thank you, Gakupo." Then Kaito leaned up to Gakupo and kissed his cheek, leaving Gumi quite surprised, "You're all wet. Hurry and shower, okay? Then you can meet Gumi."

Gakupo sighed, "Alright..." and glared at Gumi because of the face she was making.

What was her problem? Did she have something against people like that? Or something else? Gakupo didn't like it.

* * *

"I don't think she likes me," Kaito quickly wrapped himself up in his Gakupo's blankets to get a little warmer as he walked towards him. Kaito had nothing against the new girl, but he could feel that something was not right with her feelings towards him.

"Why? W-Well, it's alright. If she doesn't like you then that's her problem. She's gonna have to get along with you anyways cause we're all living together..." Gakupo sat on the edge of his bed and quickly ruffled his boyfriend's vibrant blue hair, making Kaito pout a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry about... yelling at you when you came home. I was actually worried about you a lot... n-not just the ice-cream." It was true, Kaito never really meant to yell at his beloved that way, it was mostly because he was worried.

Gakupo sighed a little, then he gently stroked Kaito's cheek, "It's alright, I wasn't mad at you. I was frustrated 'cause of all the traffic and in the store some lady was trying to yell at me for looking at the ice-cream... for some weird reason- I have no idea."

Kaito let out a small chuckle, relieved that Gakupo wasn't really mad at him. "Okay..." And Kaito immediately blushed when Gakupo leaned down and kissed his forehead softly.

They had been going out for only about a month, and Kaito was still embarrassed about them doing things like kissing. They hadn't gone beyond really touching yet, and Gakupo agreed to wait until Kaito made up his mind about going any further. He was alright with it, because he understood.

"I love you, Kaito."

* * *

**Ditsie's note: **Hm, so um, this is short. I'm sorry, I still... nevermind. I know this is gonna suck just as bad as last time but I'll try to make it better. OH, I'm changing that made-up character Naoki to Yohio, that fairly new Vocaloid. If you read the last version of this story you would understand. Although it has been a while.

Um, well yeh, hope everyone liked it a little. It's just a small one cuz I... am being lazy today cuz I feel like shit.

Thanks for uploading this, Vana. Love you! OWQ

*cough* Well, thanks for reading!

Please please review, please?

And I'll see you in the next chapter! OWQ Bye.

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ Ditsie-channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn~


	2. Chapter 2

**MMMMMMMMMMM HAY GUYSSSSS! So uh yeh wazzup.**

**This chapter might be really lazily written, sorry. I've just been working on my music for YouTube a lot and really watching PewDiePie fail at the Impossible Quiz 1, 2, and 3.**

**Sorry h-heheh. I love you guys ;v;**

**MIMORU I WOULD NEVER ABANDON GAKY-POO'S STRUGGLE! Especially when I have such a juicy plan for this story! I'm never giving this one up, I promise!**

**I'm also gonna re-write Decisions, too.**

**But other than that, I have MORE AND MORE STORIES I CAME UP WITH MUAHAHAHABAHFAB~**

**And even like two stories Vana told me to write.**

**I'm really jealous of Vana because she's so much better at writing than me, but she told me not to give up writing... So, thank her, because I don't think I would be writing now without her.**

**And you guys, you're so encouraging as well. I love you!**

* * *

**Gumi had **soon gotten used to how things worked around the mansion. In the morning, Meiko would cook breakfast along with the help of Miku, then everyone would gather around the table and stuff their faces, then give compliments to Meiko for her great cooking. Same for lunch and dinner, but each and every time they gathered at the table, Gumi had her eyes on something other than her food. Something she craved to have.

She wanted him.

However, someone stood in her way, and she had to get rid of him. Quick.

But, how?

* * *

"Kaito?"

Sitting on the couch with one of his favorite books, The blue-haired adult quickly turned his head upon hearing his name, and hearing the voice that called. He never meant to wake anyone, he just couldn't sleep.

"O-oh, I was-"

"It's three in the morning..." Gakupo stood in the doorway rubbing his eyes, confused as to why his boyfriend was awake at this hour.

Kaito didn't want to be honest and say that he had a nightmare, because that would make him sound like a kid. Being 21 years old, he knew he wasn't supposed to be afraid of little things like bad dreams. Although, this nightmare hadn't been about a monster or anything.

Something Kaito couldn't get out of his mind. Why did he have to have that sort of dream?

"I-I know, I'm sorry... I couldn't sleep..." Kaito quickly closed his book and turned out the lamp next to the couch when he stood.

Before he could make his way towards Gakupo and out of the living room, he heard, "Do you want to sleep with me?"

"N-no I'm fine." The words escaped his mouth so quickly that Gakupo was astonished as Kaito quickly fled the room. He was confused. Had he done something to upset Kaito? He didn't remember anything he could've done. What happened?

* * *

"Kaito..." From underneath his blankets, Kaito heard a sweet voice call his name. He recognized the vioce immediately, it was Luka. She hadn't been home in a month and a half. He had to greet her, but he really didn't feel like talking.

"Kaito-nii! Luka's home, wake up!" That time it was Rin. How many people were in his room? He quickly threw the covers off of his body and sat up, and he was imediately grabbed and pulled into a hug from the pinkette standing above him.

"Kaito, I missed you so much!" Luka held him so tight it was almost hard to breathe.

Even though she did things to annoy him on purpose, Luka was kind of Kaito's best friend. They would always share secrets and talk about problems, but that was before she took a vacation for her hard work.

It's all different now... Kaito knows Luka likes Gakupo...

And she doesn't know a thing about their relationship.

"W-Welcome back, Luka." He quickly muttered.

Rin stood next to Luka, smiling wide at the sight if them hugging. But another person stood next to her. Tall, like Gakupo, but no purple to be found.

Kaito quickly looked up at the person, and his eyes immediately widened. he was also surprised to see that the stranger had wide eyes, too.

Blonde, red eyes, grey clothing, slender figure. Who was this AMAZINGLY HOT MAN?

"So, you're Kaito, huh?"


End file.
